The invention relates to a water-vapor-permeable, water-resistant composite material having a water-resistant, water-vapor-permeable functional layer with a first and a second side, a material attached to the first side of the functional layer, and a plurality of discrete polymer spots forming a discontinuous, lining-producing pattern on the surface of the second side of the functional layer; clothing comprising the composite material; and a method for making the composite material.
A composite material of this type is known from EP 0 918 902. The polymer spots in this case serve as a substitute lining and must therefore be abrasion-resistant. This requires the selection of hard materials for the polymer spots.
Such composite materials are used to produce lightweight outerwear clothing for protection against wind and rain. Particularly, in the case of sports activity, it is important that the wearer of this clothing be protected not only against rain, but primarily against wind which can trigger colds, especially when perspiration has occurred. If outer clothing produced from such composite material is used in the summer, these articles of clothing frequently come into contact with the wearer's skin, at least on the arms and legs. In this case, it has been observed that the polymer spots arranged on the inside of the composite material contact the skin of the wearer of the clothing and produce discomfort. If this clothing is worn in the winter, the polymer spots do not come into contact with the skin. However, it has been noted that, due to the fact that insulating clothing such as pullover sweaters or the like is worn under the outer clothing, the polymer spots of the composite material frequently prevent easy removal of the outer clothing over the arms and/or legs. This impediment is frequently so pronounced that the arms and/or legs of the clothing are turned inside out on removal and must then be returned to their proper orientation.